


The Snowman

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Carrots, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Snow, Snowmen, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck helps Christopher build a snowman. It's going well, until Buck gets distracted by Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 266
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	The Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Unintentional but perfect word count 💜

The snow continues to fall heavily around them, easily covering the spots in the ground where Buck and Christopher had removed the snow minutes before. Or well, Buck had. He’s been moving his way around the yard rolling the snow into massive balls and stacking them just right. 

Christopher has stood off to the side, cheering him on. He has a basket next to him filled with buttons and carrots and sticks, even a scarf and a hat that look similar to Eddie’s. 

“Alright,” Buck says, standing back to look at the stacked snow. “I think it’s ready to decorate.”

Christopher grins and pulls out some buttons from the basket before turning to Buck, “You’ll have to do the face.”

“Of course,” Buck says. He smiles and takes some of the buttons Christopher holds out. He places the buttons on first, careful to make sure the eyes are aligned properly, then moves on to the mouth. Once he’s satisfied he grabs a carrot from the basket, prepared to put on the nose.

He turns at the sound of Eddie calling his name from the porch. He’s standing there, two steaming mugs in his gloved hands, looking soft in his coat and woolen hat, with snow sticking to the beard he’s been growing. If Buck wasn’t already hopelessly in love with the man, he definitely would be now. 

“Coffee,” Eddie tells him. “Come get it while it’s hot.”

“I’ll be back,” Buck tells Christopher. “You think you can manage the rest?”

Christopher nods, “I’ve got it Buck.”

Buck isn’t looking as he sticks the carrot into the snowman, his eyes too focused on Eddie. He walks up to him with a grin and takes the coffee from him. He takes a sip and sighs as the warm beverage hits his tongue. “Thanks. This is exactly what I needed.”

He’s not just talking about the coffee.

“Thanks for helping Chris out,” Eddie says. “He’s been talking about building a snowman ever since we said we were vacationing someplace it actually snows.”

“Yeah no problem,” Buck says. “It’s been years since I built a snowman.”

“Well you certainly know what you're doing,” Eddie says. He looks over at where Christopher is still standing, and tilts his head. “Buck,” he says slowly. “Did you put the carrot on, or did Christopher?”

“I did. Why?”

“Did you mean to…?”

He trails off, and Buck frowns, looking over at the snowman. His eyes widen. "Oh my God. It looks like…" 

"Yep."

Buck flails a bit before shoving his half finished cup of coffee into Eddie's hands. He runs towards the snowman and yanks the carrot out. 

"Buck?" 

Buck panics at the clear confusion on Christopher's face and without thinking, takes a giant bite of the carrot. "Sorry," Buck says. "I just got really hungry."

"We had other carrots," Christopher points out. 

Buck looks down at the basket, still carrying an assortment of carrots and buttons. "Yeah, that's true buddy. But this carrot is special."

"It is?"

"Yep."

"Then why would you eat it if it's special?"

"Buck's not thinking when he's hungry," Eddie says. His hands are empty so he must have put the cups down at some point. "Why don't you head up to the cabin, buddy? I have cocoa there for you on the porch."

Christopher grins. "Thanks Dad."

They watch as Christopher makes his way up to the porch and takes his seat at the table where Eddie has placed his cocoa. It's only after he's taken a drink that Eddie turns to Buck. "What the hell Buck? First you place the carrot _there_ and then you eat it?"

"My first thought wasn't 'oh man, this snowman needs a penis for me to eat.'"

"Uh huh," Eddie says slowly. "So what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Buck admits. "I saw you and…"

"And what?"

"You looked so soft and I just…" Buck trails off again and rubs the back of his neck. "I got distracted."

Eddie steps closer. "Does that happen often?"

"What? Me making snowmen with genitalia?" 

Eddie shakes his head, "No. You getting distracted by me."

Buck considers making up some lie. He could say no. But something about the way Eddie is looking at him has him wanting to be honest. "All the time. You're umm… you're very distracting."

Eddie smiles and reaches out, his fingers brushing some lingering snowflakes off Buck's cheek. "You're distracting too."

"Yeah?" Buck asks. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Good," Eddie says, leaning in closer. The contrast from the warm breath on his lips with the cold wind makes Buck shiver and instinctively move closer. 

"Very good," Buck agrees.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Please do."

Buck barely has the words out before Eddie closes the last few inches between them and kisses him. It's soft and chaste, both aware that Christopher is still sitting a short distance away on the porch. 

When they pull back, Eddie smiles and brushes his thumb across Buck's cheek. "We should get inside. I don't want any of us getting sick."

"Yeah," Buck says, clearing his throat. He tries for calm, even as his mind is screaming at him in excitement. 

Eddie kisses him again, just a quick peck of lips before he's pulling back. "We'll talk later."

Buck nods. "Sure."

"And Buck?"

"Yeah?" 

"Just try not to traumatize my son by eating parts off the snowman again."

Buck grimaces while Eddie laughs. "I'll do my best."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜
> 
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
